


Betrayal

by sacredcatrising



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Choking, Forced Xemsai, KH3 spoilers, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence, implied akusai, xemsai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacredcatrising/pseuds/sacredcatrising
Summary: It was just a matter of time.His amber eyes lifted when a dark corridor opened.He could glimpse a flash of sapphire hair below his hood, pulled down over his eyes.What are you hiding, Saïx.





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Betrayal](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/496705) by ChiiCat92. 



> I'm posting a Xemsai ff on 07/08 (that should be Akusai day, you know) because I'm slow and I suck.  
> I'm sorry, my girlfriend wrote this story for Xemsay Day, I'm just so slow at translating, my bad-  
> It kinda fit though, so.. enjoy! ♥

3/07/2019

**Betrayal**

Restless darkness moved its coils around his legs. Arabesques made out of living darkness muttered soft words, secrets that no one would have ever heard. From time to time they reached out a barbell towards Him, sit on his dark chair, praying for his silent attention, then they fell back, back to being indistinguishable Nothingness.

His fingers were close in a tight fist, his leather glove was creaking for the tension. He was waiting.

He could have named that pressing sensation that was shaking his stomach, but he refused to linger on it, categorically.

It was just a matter of time.

His amber eyes lifted when a dark corridor opened.

He could glimpse a flash of sapphire hair below his hood, pulled down over his eyes.

_What are you hiding, Saïx._

“So?” he asked. His fingers relaxed a little, as Saïx took off his hood.

The X impressed on his flesh was still there, ruining that otherwise perfect face. Deep, the scar was swollen yet regular: slashing him, he had been careful not to make him lose his eyesight, something he had to be grateful for.

The fact that the scar was there, that nothing would have erased it, was a guarantee of his loyalty. More than his yellow eyes, sharp as knives, more than the lightening of his hair that used to be intense blue, more than anything else.

« They’re all where we wanted them to be, sir. » Saïx replied. His empty voice fitted perfectly with those eyes. Absent, devoid of life. Xemnas had watched as the spark died out day after day, as it was swallowed by a darkness with no way out. Wonderful.

« Good. » he muttered, his hand now open, his fingers tingling. « Tomorrow, finally, everything will come to an end. »

« Yes, sir. »

Xemnas’s eyes lingered on him. His strong shoulders, his arm softly against his sides. He just had to snap his fingers and Saïx would have obeyed, the same way one of his Sorcerer would. He hung off his words, he depended on him, and that deep mark on his face…

« Is something unsettling you, VII? »

Saïx blinked slowly, as to push away some fine dust from his eyes, or just to distance himself from his self-consciousness. « No, sir, what should I be unsettled about? »

« The great battle is going to take place tomorrow. » Xemnas got up, imposing. Despite the fact that ten years had passed, that Saïx had grown up and had become a man, he always felt so _little_ , like the day he had given him his new name.

As he moved, Xemnas raised dust of dark powder, creatures hissed under the sole of his shoes, crushed by the weight of his darkness.

Saïx didn’t move even when he got beside him, he kept breathing slowly as he had done many times before, inhaling the scent of his leather coat, and the one of his body beneath it.

« Should I be worried about the great battle, sir? » Saïx asked, with a hint of insolence in his voice. He couldn’t help it. He found himself blinking again to dispel the bother of his consciousness. Xemnas didn’t let it slip, he never did.

« There’s VIII between them. »

Saïx didn’t even let himself swallow, despite the sour bile in his mouth, neither moved his eyes away from the Superior.

« The traitor? » he asked, like he didn’t know who he was talking about. « The deserter? » his lips agreed to say those words, and his voice was able to pronounce them empty and blank.

Xemnas smiled at him, a smile without joy, without emotion, the smile of a creature without a heart.

He put an arm around the other’s waist and pulled him closer. Saïx felt his body’s heat against his own, because there was nothing but thin leather between them.

A shiver ran through his spine and he contained it, biting his tongue.

His hands, his touch, his breath, they burned but not like fire, they were just like dry ice.

Saïx knew the real fire, the real flames.

The image of Axel flashed for a moment in front of his eyes, and he had to move his face away, denying Xemnas the kiss he would have taken from him.

It costed him a slap, point blank, that filled his mouth with blood.

He didn’t dare moving a hand to wipe the blood from his lips, because Xemnas was still looking at him.

A drop of blood trickled down his chin, and the man reached out and wiped it with his thumb.

He blamed him, Xemnas blamed him. If Saïx had been hit, he had it coming.

Saïx lowered his head, as to admit his fault, but Xemnas lifted it, grabbing his chin.

He moved closer to kiss him, and Saïx closed his eyes. He didn’t want to look at him, he didn’t want himself to like it, he didn’t want to be trapped by the burning cold of those lips.

He endured it, as still as a doll, while his hands insinuated below his coat, lowering the zipper. His lips caressed his neck, and Saïx moved his head to indulge it.

He felt the zipper getting lower, exposing his naked body below the coat, his skin got gooseflesh but he stayed still.

« Will you kill him? » Xemnas’s voice, as soft as silk, tickled his ear. But Saïx kept his eyes closed.

« I will obey the orders. » he replied, without a shiver. Somewhere, stolen from a memory, Saïx felt the pounding of his heart, when he used to have one in his chest.

He felt the air moving and he was ready, but the pain from the second slap was stronger than the first.

« That’s not what I asked you. »

Xemnas pushed him on the ground way too easily, because Saïx let him. Only when he felt his body against his own he opened his eyes.

The nightmare that haunted him while awake, surrounded by the white halo of his silver hair. Beautiful and lethal, difficult to look at as the Sun was.

His breathing got faster, his thoughts wavered dangerously. Saïx shuttered his lips.

Could Xemnas see it? Could he see what he was trying to hide, pushing it down deep, where there still was salvation?

« Yes, sir. » he said then, even if the man’s weight on his chest made it difficult for him to breathe. « I will kill him. »

Again, the Superior gave him an empty smile. He lowered himself enough to kiss him. Burning cold, his tongue insinuated between his lips, and Saïx accepted it.

There was something desperate in the way Xemnas looked for a contact, the way he took his body.

Saïx felt it, felt that need. It was _different_ , different from everything he had done to him until that moment.

His stomach twisted, he let himself feel that emotion at least: everything else had been stolen from him, but he still was holding on to hate.

« You are mine. »

In those coils of soft darkness, Saïx felt a glass splinter.

Hesitation.

« Never. » Saïx hissed, clear headed.

The shadows hissed back, irate. He waited for the hit, waited for the pain, but Xemnas didn’t hit him.

Betrayed, he loosened his grip on him for a moment. Saïx was able to take a deeper breath, before Xemnas pressed a hand around his neck.

Saïx struggled, shaking his legs like crazy, while light stars exploded in his eye span.

He wouldn’t have killed him, Xehanort needed him, _he wouldn’t have killed him._

Fear, when you had no heart, was hard to understand. It gripped your soul without touching it, and it couldn’t be driven away.

He opened wide his eyes, panting, chocked whines left his lips, that were turning blue.

His strength failed fast, too fast. His arms went numb, his legs stopped moving. Resigned, he stopped trying to breathe too.

That’s when Xemnas released his grip and Saïx coughed, coming back to life.

Way too weak by now, he couldn’t deny himself to the man.

He saw as from far away as his body was undressed, turned, used as a toy. He endured the pushes, the pain that broke him in half.

He swallowed his screams, as cut off breaths too their place.

Because when he closed his eyes, he could see what he had done, what Xemnas had perceived without being able of explain.

He saw the betrayal. He saw Vexen taking his will upon himself. He saw hope. For Axel. No, not for Axel, for _Lea_.

When Xemnas finished with him, he left him naked on the floor. He tasted blood in his mouth, his legs were trembling, on his neck the mark of his fingers was starting to bruise, violet.

« You are mine, VII. » Xemnas reiterated, without looking at him.

He was turning his back on him while he set his own coat. The black leather was creaking under his fingers.

Saïx let himself smile, because he couldn’t see him.

« Yes, sir. »


End file.
